Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and also talk in light green. In order to become a moderator, you have to apply online when you see that the Growtopia Gazette has said that they're looking for a new moderator. (The moderator application online is now closed temporarily ) People who want to become new mods must be really helpful In the forums. They must not break rules. They help mods by /msging about Drop Games. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Mods must also be active in the Forums. Occasionally, you may apply to be a mod on the Moderator Application . Game Mods other than Seth and Hamumu get 1 hat that they want. @STYX has chosen what seems to be a blue flame mask that covers his face and doesn't show his eyes. (NOTE: This page will be edited when new mod items and mods come out.) Special Abilities # Instead of pulling, they possibly can do a summon. If a mod use this command on you, It says "You have been summoned by a mod!" Summon is teleporting someone from one world to their exact position in another world. Also allowed to other players (mods often seen invisible) # They have the ability to choose into a kind of "fly mode". This ability lets them go through walls to spectate possible scams. Moderators will never steal your items, that's why they choose them carefully! # Moderators can Duct-Tape, Curse, Freeze, and Ban players from the game (We ASSUME it is via commands however they could have interfaces... We will never know). # They can put any colour mod on (even see through skin) # Mods can go invisible and turn their /mods status on and off (meaning they can choose whether to show up on /mods) # They can change their name to disguise like a regular player. # Their default chat colour is light green. `^ # They can super broadcast for free (But only when they needed to. They cannot free do that for no serious reason) # They can see private messages (/msg) sent from anyone in the world # They are awarded with fire and freeze wands if they do a good job and they can do anything they want with that. # They can freeze every player in a world with a command, frozen players have invisible skin and they cannot move for 20 seconds # Mods can world ban every player in that world (possibly with a command)(/banall?) # Mods can moderate on any device. Including PC # Mods cannot spawn/get free items # Mods in theory control the prices of freeze and fire wands. # Mods can access ANY lock and they can edit in ANY world # Mods can choose to walk through items and not pick them up even if they haven't got a full inventory, # Mods can see where you are at all times. They are ALWAYS watching # Mods can set any time for any punishment from 1 minute duct tape to a 999 day ban, probably higher too! But of course, there is probably a set time for each crime! Developers * @Seth (Heroman Cape) * @Hamumu (Heroman Cape) Active Moderators * @Jenuine(Genuine Rings) * @Chudy * @SNUGGLEBEAR * @Solorien (Solorien On Fire) * @LOKSTER (LOKSTER's Hair) * @Play (Play Wings) * @Redbone (Red Bone Mask) * @Aimster (Nightmare Horse) * @AtomicShadow (Atomic Shadow Scythe) * @Greenswe (Greenswe's Dragon) * @Zerkon (Evil Space Helmet) * @Rush (Rushboard) * @Akiko (Kuma-boshi) * @BlueDwarf (Owlbeard) * @STYX (Burning Face) * @MIGHTYBOOSH Currently not Moderating/EX-mods * Coldplay (Frosty Hair) * meow (Meow Ears) * Jens (Jens Beard) * InFocus (Focused Eyes) * diichaan (Golden Pickaxe) * Seil (Seil's Magic Orbs) * ZombieBoss * Tony26 (Tony's Tiger Suit and Tiger Mask) * Useruser3 * MAHHTIN * MASSACRE Unknown Mods * GrowSecLarry Trivia 1. Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. * @Heroman * @Heromansdad * @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") * The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) * @Dr. Destructo (Event) * Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) 2. @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, RacingSeth, etc.